List of Quotes - Kurt Irving
Kurt Intro *I see. You seem very calm about this. *Just make sure you stay calm no matter what happens. *Keep your guard up. We can't afford any mistakes. *There's no predicting how the battle will go. Be careful! *This isn't where we die... Let's go! *We know what we have to do. Let's go. *There is nothing to worry about. We won't lose this battle. Special Attack *Fire everything you got! *Fire with all your might! *Mount a full-scale attack! *Salvo, fire! *Time to attack! Let's get'em! Support Attack *Close in! Blow them away! Victory *Alright, how about I make us all some of my special curry? *The problems never seem to end. We've got to fight more effectively. *There's no time for celebration. We must move on to the next target. *This is just another result. *We did it... Good work everyone. *Yeah, this was a battle we had to win. Riela Intro *Aren't they a little bit too close?! *I'll put the power of Valkyria to good use! *We've got to do everything we can! *Yeah! My heart's as in this as everyone else's! Special Attack *I must not be defeated here! *I must use this power to protect everyone! *I... will not be afraid! *Please, lend me your power! Victory *Bring it on! I haven't even broken a sweat! *But at least we won! Let's keep it up! *I think I actually had some luck for once! *We did it because we all worked together! Thanks! *We won! Thanks for your help everyone! Paired Characters Intro *'Riela': I want to do what I can for everyone! Kurt: Me too. Let's get out there and make a difference. *'Kurt': I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from... Riela: How about just pushing forward and observing as we go? *'Kurt': Time to commence the attack. Cover me, No. 13! Riela: Roger that, No. 07! You know, I'm actually starting to like using real names better... *'Riela (Valkyria)': I want to use this power for the good of everyone! Kurt: That's the spirit, Riela. You're the only one who can do it. Victory *'Kurt': We won thanks to you, Riela. Riela: It's only because you had faith in me, Kurt... *'Kurt': We should have done better. Okay Riela, time for some drills! Riela: Right now?! Can't I at least catch my breath? *'Riela': We must work our hardest for the good of the people, Kurt. Kurt: Yeah. Study to win, fight to protect. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Flynn Intro Heihachi Intro Imca Intro *'Kurt': We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? Imca: No problem. I won't die in a place like this! Riela: Kurt, Imca... I'll protect you both! Victory *'Kurt': Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. Riela: N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... Imca: That's right. I... didn't do it for you. Juri Intro Lady Intro Lindow Intro Neneko/Neito Intro Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro Saya Intro Tron Intro Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Vashyron Intro Category:Quotes